Reminisce
by animeisheart
Summary: Warning for those who are not reading the manga. After 7 years, Kayano recalls the precious memories that Class 3-E shared with Koro-sensei.
Author's Note: Hey guys! Warning to those who are not reading the manga. Anyway, I got the inspiration of writing this fanfiction from the song **Goodbye Friend by Bowling for Soup**. The lyrics are in italicized. Enjoy the feels trips! :)

Kayano Kaede stood in front of a dilapidated wooden building. She became teary-eyed as she silently prayed. It's been 7 years since she graduated from Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It's also been 7 years since the death of their precious teacher, Koro-sensei. Even after several years, it felt as if everything just happened yesterday.

"Hello, Koro-sensei!" Kayano smiled and said as she entered her old classroom. She started reminiscing the irreplaceable memories that occurred inside the four corners of that room.

 _He told everybody goodbye_

 _He had a look in his eye_ _  
_ _Like this could be the last time_

"It's been 7 years since you bid us goodbye using that last roll call that you requested from us. You had a contented look on your face as you prepared to be assassinated. As you call each one of us, we responded to your roll call with tears and smiles painted on our faces."

 _I knew you were feeling down_  
 _I wish that I had been around more_  
 _Could I have changed things_  
 _Maybe I could have changed things_

"I still remember the reason why I enrolled here in Kunugigaoka. It was because I wanted to seek revenge for Aguri's death. I wanted to kill you back then. I was wrong for jumping into conclusions. I didn't think that you were also deeply hurt by my sister's death. Maybe things would have changed if I didn't assume such things. Maybe." Kayano continued as she went to look outside the window.

 _And it's the rainy days_  
 _That mostly remind me_

"Our times with you are the remarkable ones. We're always reminded by that fateful incident during rainy days," Kayano said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _Goodbye friend_  
 _I hope you found_  
 _The answers you were looking for_

Kayano sighed and smiled, "I hope you've been reunited with my sister."

 _Goodbye friend_  
 _I don't think that you ever knew_  
 _That there was someone here_  
 _There is someone here_  
 _Who misses you_

"Wherever you are, Koro-sensei, we hope that you are happy. I am glad that I was the one who gave you your name."

 _You were my biggest fan_  
 _Together forever and then_

"You've always been very supportive to our ideal careers. Sugino-kun is now a baseball player. He's been featured in sports newspaper several times already. Manami-chan is a laboratory researcher already. She became one of the well-known scientist because of her study of the tentacle cells. Itona-kun has already reclaimed their factory and is one of the leading factories in Japan. Karma-kun is already a bureaucrat and is well-respected by the people. Yoshida's motorcycle shop and Muramatsu's ramen shop are both expanding. Sugaya-kun has his own art gallery. And now, I'm back with being an actress," she said as she sat at her former seat.

 _So many things I should've known_  
 _You were always there to help me along_  
 _And always there to sing my song_  
 _I wish I had told you_  
 _Man I sure hope I told you_

"Lots of things have happened. I wish you're still here so that we can still share all these stories to you. We won't be in our current careers if you didn't help us. You were always there when we're weak and troubled. A simple thank you is not enough for all the things you have done for us," Kayano said as she opened one of the photo albums of Class 3-E at one of the book shelves.

 _And it's the rainy days_  
 _That still remind me_  
 _Yeah it's the crazy, crazy days_  
 _I need you here_

"We've enjoyed each days with you, Koro-sensei. If only we could turn back time and stay in those days where laughter, adventure, and life lessons are the highlights each day. But those days have to end a day before our graduation," she said as she looked at the pictures. She can't help but cry seeing those pictures.

 _Selfishly I'm mad at you_ _  
_ _For making me feel like this_ _  
_ _I wish I could talk to you_ _  
_ _Like I used to_

"I'm kinda upset sometimes, you know. I-I wasn't able to say sorry to you for what I did. I know that you've forgiven me, but I still want to apologize to you."

 _And tell you that sometimes I hate you_  
 _For doing this to the people_  
 _That loved you so_  
 _They look at me like I'm supposed to know_  
 _And then I'm told_

"And even though I tried to mercilessly kill you back then, you saved me twice. You removed those tentacle cells and you saved me from death when I tried fighting your former apprentice. In exchange for my life, you sacrificed yours. If my life wasn't in danger, maybe, maybe you could have regenerated your strength and live today."

 _So thank you for saying goodbye_  
 _And letting me know we're alright_  
 _I hope that I deserved that_

"That night when you told us to hold on to your tentacles, I-I held on tightly. I don't really want you to die but we don't have a choice. After all, it's your final wish. When Nagisa aimed for your heart, our hearts were shattered as you faded into light."

 _Goodbye friend_  
 _I hope you found_  
 _Whatever you were looking for_

"Koro-sensei, were you contented with your second chance in your life? I hope you did. I'm glad that you met my sister, that you granted my sister's wish, that you met us. You have done so much for us. We're very grateful that we had a teacher like you."

 _Goodbye friend_  
 _I don't think that you ever knew_  
 _Goodbye friend_  
 _I hope you found_  
 _The answers you were looking for_  
 _I don't think you ever knew_  
 _That there was someone here_  
 _There is someone here_  
 _Who misses you_

"Thank you so much and I'm so sorry. I-I will continue to cherish the second life that you gave me" Kayano continued sobbing as she closed the photo album and placed it back to the book shelf.

 _Oh I miss you_  
 _God I miss you_  
 _I miss you_

"We miss you and your life lessons, laughter, adventures, and assassination attempts. Thank you for being a part of our lives."

"Koro-sensei, I'm glad that I was part of this Assassination Classroom!" Kayano said and smiled as she wiped away her tears and walked towards the door to leave the room.

Author's Note: And that is the end of the feels trip. I hope you enjoyed the ride! :)


End file.
